


🌅

by Y_dalyokee



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_dalyokee/pseuds/Y_dalyokee





	🌅

By 鱼yok

 

李东海回到家的时候已经挺晚的了，洗洗弄弄窝进床里，突然觉得有点不太对劲。

好像李赫宰一整天都没有联系他了。

虽说他前一天告诉李赫宰他今天会去几个亲戚家拜访，没什么太大的事就别联系他了，但也不至于连一条消息都没有吧。

李东海有些疑惑的想着，在消息栏里慢腾腾的翻着。找他的人很多，基本都是年末祝福的客套话和一些酒局的邀约，他本不擅长喝酒，这些聚会几乎被他他推得一干二净。

倒是李赫宰常去，或许是这么多年留下来的习惯，当初在团队上升期的时候，李赫宰总是跟着朴正洙出去应酬，久而久之，他也不能像李东海一样直接推脱，后来团队知名度有了，酒局更是一个一个接踵而至，倒有点应接不暇了。

李东海记得李赫宰今年年末的酒局真的挺多，放到以前还有年末舞台，他也能借行程挡掉几个，可今年确实空闲，没什么理由好拒绝了。

李东海有点心疼李赫宰，想着是不是去对方家看看，可惜他也不清楚今晚李赫宰是否还有应酬，去了他家也不知道能不能见着人。

他有些烦躁的抓了抓脑袋，点开了躺在他消息列表底端的消息，是金钟云的。

「赫宰是不是喝多了？耍酒疯呢？」

消息是今天凌晨发来的，他一大早就出门跟母亲走亲戚去了，自是没有注意到。

李东海瞧着没头没尾的一句话，也不知道自己四次元的哥哥在说些什么，不过这话看着也不是空穴来风，对李赫宰的担忧更是强烈了几分。

「怎么了？」他询问对方。

知名网友金钟云很快就回复李东海了：「你不知道吗？他今天凌晨ins上说他要发自拍，结果过了一会儿直播了，直播还全黑屏，啥也没有。」

李东海感觉自己的太阳穴突突跳了两下，赶紧回了一句：「知道了，我去看看他。」

他翻身从刚捂暖的被窝里爬出去，随便扯了件大衣裹上就出了家门。

天知道李赫宰喝了多少啊。李东海心里惴惴不安着，李赫宰的酒量虽然算不上顶顶好，但也算是团里上位圈的，不然那几个能喝的成员也不会有事没事带着他去飙酒。

李赫宰一向是个自律有节制的人，做出这样的事，一点都不像他的风格，除非他喝到烂醉了。

李东海趿拉着拖鞋一路小跑到李赫宰的家门口，想也没想摁了密码直接钻了进去。

屋子里黑漆漆的一片，什么也看不见，还好他对李赫宰家足够熟悉，摸着黑也能稳稳当当的进到客厅里。

“赫宰？”李东海试探性叫着李赫宰的名字，而回应他的只有寂静一片。

可能还在睡吧。李东海想着，小心翼翼的往卧室里挪去。他至少要看到李赫宰一眼才能放心。

他握着门把手，缓缓的推开房门，尽量不发出声响，屋里一股酒气扑面而来，熏得他忍不住蹙眉。

他往里跨了一小步，放柔了声音：“赫啊，你在吗？”

依旧没有任何回音，李东海有些不死心，放开门把手向床的方向走了两步：“赫？赫宰？”

就当李东海准备放弃，直接爬上床的时候，他被身后一股突如其来的力道所拽住，还没等他反应过来，就撞进了身后之人的怀里。

“你怎么来了？”他听见一个如氤氲着酒醇香，在他心头撩起一抹涟漪清芳的声音。

 

李东海被李赫宰压到床上的时候还有点晕乎乎的：“……你，你先起来。”他推了推李赫宰的肩膀，可是那人就压在他身上，打死也不动。

他觉得自己闻着酒气都快醉晕过去了：“你的酒还没醒……我去给你煮点汤。”他轻声对着趴在自己肩窝处的那颗脑袋说道：“一天什么都不吃，胃里会不舒服的。”

他还想絮絮叨叨继续说点什么，却直接给一个吻封住了所有话语。黑暗里他瞪大了那双漂亮的大眼睛，任由李赫宰的舌钻进他的贝齿，汲取着他的气息。

“别说话，我头疼。”李赫宰放开他的唇时，声音里带着丝丝性感的沙哑，勾勒出一种说不明道不清的暧昧之意。

知道李赫宰什么也看不见，李东海还是觉得自己的脸火辣辣的烧了起来：“真是不要脸。”他小声嘀咕着，坐起来想赶紧从这方封闭的空间里逃走。

又一次被李赫宰伸手拉住，李东海重新摔进柔软的床里，李赫宰一个翻身再次压在了他的身上：“别走……”他低下头去吻对方的脖颈，灵巧的舌划过喉结，留下性感的水痕。

李东海感觉自己被李赫宰吻得浑身发软，心里想着自己来找李赫宰就是个错误，却抬手环上了对方的脖颈：“你什么时候能不天天想着这些事啊……”他有些无奈的抱怨，字里行间实则透着些许欢愉。

李赫宰伸手挑起李东海的衣摆，抚上细腻柔滑的肌肤，他低笑了一声：“你觉得呢？”

李东海本就穿着薄薄的睡衣就来了，此时此刻就宛如任人宰割的羔羊，等着李赫宰这头狼将他吃干抹尽。

“嘶嗯……”李东海嘴里忍不住牵扯出软糯的呻吟，他下意识的扭动身体迎合李赫宰的抚摸：“头疼还想着这些东西，真是不要命……”

李赫宰手指一挑，解开李东海睡衣的扣子，慢慢揉捏着对方胸前的两点茱萸：“谁让你这么漂亮？”他轻轻吻着那双盛着星辰大海的眸子：“看到你我就什么都不在意了。”

李东海暗骂自己这种肉麻甜腻的话听了那么久，还是没有半点抵抗力，不过他也只得认栽，反正那么久了，他一直在李赫宰这条路上赖着，横着赖竖着赖，终于赖到人家床上了，不好好犒劳犒劳，怎么对得起自己。

这一犒劳还不是把李赫宰给惯出毛病来了，还好他身强力壮受得住。

李东海心里一边夸赞自己，一边分开腿环住李赫宰的腰，用自己的下身去触碰对方的性器：“要做就快点，我想早点睡觉。”

“你觉得有我你还能早点睡觉吗？”李赫宰的声音里带着戏谑的音调，他颔首咬住一粒挺立，另一边也被他捏在指间快速爱抚着。

李东海觉着自己体内的欲火被李赫宰彻底给挑了起来，他伸手按住那个在他胸前动作的脑袋，下身加快了与对方性器摩擦的速度。

“我硬了……”李东海喘着粗气告诉对方：“帮帮我……”

李赫宰轻笑，伸手脱掉对方的裤子，小东海从内裤里跳出来，直挺挺的立在那里。

“我们东海连这里都是漂亮的呢。”李赫宰继续说着他的荤话，伸手握住柱身上下套弄起来：“没想到那么快就有反应了。”

李东海想去打李赫宰一拳头，可他全身的力气已被调动到下身那处敏感的地方，让他沉浸在李赫宰给他带来的快感之中：“啊……你个混蛋……”他小幅度摆动下身，更好的与对方的动作融合为一体。

李赫宰感到手里的性器越发的火热坚挺，快速撸动了两下，便张嘴含了进去。

“嘶啊……”李东海不禁叫了出来，颤抖的尾音宣告着此刻他的愉悦，温热湿润的口腔包裹着他的柱身，每一寸褶皱都被带临天堂。

他伸手拽住李赫宰的发丝，忍不住挺动下身撞击对方的口腔深处，眼角沁出属于快感生理眼泪，暧昧甜腻的声音丝丝缕缕飘进李赫宰的耳朵里。

看着自己的小东西被逗弄得快意连连，李赫宰心里不免得意，温软的舌尖扫过顶端，换得对方更为动人的呻吟。

最终李赫宰的卖力让李东海尖叫着射进对方的嘴里，李赫宰舔了舔嘴角把那抹白色勾进自己嘴里，浅笑着看李东海害羞的捂住自己的脸。

“别害羞，又不是第一次了。”李赫宰什么把对方的手拿开，露出那张漂亮的小脸，俯身吻住那两瓣略显红肿的唇：“尝尝你自己的味道。”

李东海想躲开李赫宰的唇，却还是被霸道的咬住，他瘫软在床里，任由对方在自己身上落下细密的吻。

一路的亲吻最后在后穴前停下，李赫宰支起身到床头柜的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑液，微凉的液体倒了满手就往那处柔嫩里送。

李东海被激得一个颤栗：“你慢点……”他小声说着：“太久没做了，我疼……”

李赫宰嗯了一声，慢慢安揉着穴口的软肉，待李东海放松下来，才缓缓送进了一根手指。

“啊……”李东海蜷缩起身子，后穴里的侵入者正刻不容缓的向他的体内开垦，撩拨挑逗着他的敏感神经，带来丝丝入扣的快感。

李赫宰见李东海很快的适应了第一根手指，便把第二根手指也操了进去：“你的后面还是很会吃呢。”他低笑着说道：“明明还是那么紧。”

李东海索性什么也不管了，反正无论什么样子的他李赫宰都见过，也没什么好隐瞒羞涩的了。

他张开腿，把自己的后穴彻彻底底的展露在李赫宰的面前，手指攀上对方宽阔的肩膀：“那你……嗯……”他的手顺着李赫宰的肩线抚上对方的脸颊，慢慢勾勒着他眼眉处的轮廓：“上了我啊……”

李赫宰觉得小腹一紧，浑身的血气都直往自己的下身涌去：“你是真不知道自己惹了多少火吗？”他哑着嗓子说道，声线里的情欲飘在急速升温的空间里。

他快速搅动手指，惹得李东海娇喘连连：“我想要……”他咬着唇小声说着，后穴里的空虚感愈发清晰，只想快点被自己的爱人所填满。

“再等等。”李赫宰也想马上狠狠穿透身下的人，可前戏还是要做足，他的额头上沁出一滴滴汗水，然后被李东海颤抖着手抹去。

待把李东海的后穴扩张好，李赫宰抽出自己的手指，褪下自己的裤子，扶着自己滚烫粗涨的性器顶上那一张一翕的小穴。

“我进去了。”李赫宰哑着嗓音说着，将性器缓缓推入李东海的穴内：“你真的好紧。”他倒吸一口冷气，感受着那片温热里带来的舒爽。

李东海扭动着翘臀示意李赫宰加快速度：“给我……我要……”他凑到对方的耳边，留下情迷的鼻息。

李赫宰低笑了一声，挺动起下身冲撞着对方的柔软：“磨人的小妖精……”他俯身亲吻李东海溢出呻吟的双唇。

“嗯啊……”李东海的声音还是止不住从两人紧密贴合的唇齿间淌出来：“用力……往里……啊……”他的手绕到李赫宰的背后，留下浅浅的几道指印：“你好棒……”

“你也是。”李赫宰低笑一声说道，李东海的体内他过于熟悉，很快便找到那处敏感点疯狂的冲击着：“爽就叫出来，大声的，我喜欢。”

李东海又被李赫宰的话撩得心里一阵悸动，反而咬住唇不让自己的声音漏出来，下身却暴露着自己的小心思，配合着对方的抽插慢慢挺动着。

“呵，别嘴硬了，明明喜欢的要死。”李赫宰扣住李东海的手指压进床褥里，将自己的性器深深埋入对方火热的后穴深处。

“嘶啊……”李东海眼角的泪再一次被顶得涌出：“你轻点，我要被你顶坏了……”他的眼里带着一丝娇嗔的韵味，更是惹得李赫宰只想把他揉进怀里好好疼爱。

“我轻点？”李赫宰果真放慢了抽动的速度：“你还不要反过来继续求我？”他有一下没一下的顶弄着，让李东海被一阵阵空虚包裹，收紧后穴夹紧了那根粗热的性器。

“宝贝你好会夹……”李赫宰的嗓音哑的厉害：“想把我夹断吗？”他疯狂的抽插起来，发泄着自己积攒许久的欲火。

李东海在他的身下被操弄得喘息连连，夹紧了身后的性器：“嗯……那当然……”他抬头咬住李赫宰的锁骨，留下他的专属印记：“你是我的。”

“嗯，我是你的。”李赫宰埋首含住李东海的耳垂，轻声应和道。

他像是不知疲倦般的在李东海的后穴里耸动着，在又抽插了数十下后，将自己的性器整根顶入，将自己的精华射进对方的深处。

“你一点也不像喝醉了的人。”李东海喘着气推了推覆在自己身上的人：“气死我了。”

“别生气啊。”李赫宰吻着对方的嘴角：“我就想看看你什么时候会主动来找我。”他恶作剧般的又顶了顶李东海的嫩肉：“要不要再来一次？”

李东海连忙拒绝：“不了不了，我要回家了。”

“那就去你家再做。”李赫宰抱紧怀里的人，嗅着对方发丝间他熟悉的气味，说道。

李东海拿他没办法，只得认命的陷在床里：“你这家伙，就会折腾我。”他有些嫌弃的点了点对方的额头。

李赫宰浅笑：“那你还不是喜欢的要紧？”他伸手抚上李东海的性器：“你瞧你，又硬了，还说不想要？”

李东海恼怒，可还没等他出声，就又被李赫宰封住了唇。

“反正离日出还很久，我们就继续吧。”

 

END


End file.
